New BATO Episode
Blank, Pip, Xavier, and Blank’s advisor are all sitting in the same room, quietly, eyeing each other. Blank’s Advisor: We have just received word that Captain Dash is Missing in Action! He was on a top secret mission to find out what happened to our military. You have been this planet's sole defense throughout this war. Xavier: That’s too bad. Captain Dash was one of our highest ranking officers. Pip: However it is greatly disturbing that Ben Tennyson is gone. You must find him before it's too late. Xavier: We are requesting you for a top secret mission. We will need a working Starship first. Blank’s Advisor: There is a Starship docked at the Chalybeas Spaceport. However, it has been sabotaged. We will need to find replacement parts. Blank: I have a better idea. Why don’t we just give Tina a call? Pip: I hate to take the risk, but you’re right. Xavier: Who is Tina? Blank: A friend. A Citrakayah rushes into the room. Citrakayah: King Blank! The Aerophibian are attacking. Blank: What?! Now?! Blank, Xavier, Pip walk outside Blank’s castle. The shadows of the raptors seen moving along the ground. Cuts to view of the underside of a raptor; a hatch at the bottom opens. Cuts to overhead view as the bombs rain down and detonate. Cuts to view of several Citrakayah Civilians panicking and running about. Blank: The Aerophibians have attacked before, but never like this. Pip: Luckily, I had a backup plan in case something like this happened. We need to hold our position against the invading Aerophibian troops! We are outnumbered 10 to 1 out here! So, the odds are against you! However, I know you are capable of this! You are one of the finest heroes I have ever known! Good Luck! Blank: …Okay. Pip: You will be using a military grade GPS Navigation system. Do you need instructions for how to use it? The Nav system is extremely easy to use. It will show you the locations of enemy signals. This mission is critical. Failure is not an option! Dr. Dorian is the only doctor qualified enough to perform brain transplants... And we have many patients that need the procedure badly! Xavier: Lord Blank, the Aerophibians will show us no mercy! It is imperative that as many citizens are rescued as possible! Blank: Ok, you do that while I try to slow them down. Pip: Oh no! A large enemy unit is attacking the escape pods! We will need to find an alternative way to evacuate as many people from this planet as possible. Blank: There’s no time. I have to stop them. Blank transforms into Moonwalk. Moonwalk: Moonwalk! Moonwalk uses his gravity powers and causes a couple of raptors to crash. Cuts to view of a troop of Aerophibians attacking Moonwalk. Moonwalk’s life-support armor breaks. Moonwalk: Can’t breathe. Lights fading. Walls closing in on me. Pip bangs on the Omnigizer chest plate until Blank turns back into his Citrakayah form. Pip: Looks like that didn’t work. Blank: *rises of the ground* I can’t beat them. We’re gonna have to retreat and regroup somewhere else. Xavier: What about the citizens? Blank: They’ll be taken captive. Don’t worry about them. Come on. Pip grabs onto Blank as he rushes away with Xavier. Blank: I know a place where we’ll be safe for a while. Scene Fades. Scene changes: a fortress. Xavier: What is this place? Blank: I had my advisors build me this place for protection against the Aerophibians. This keep is a nigh - impenetrable fortress. There is a defensive line outside the keep: It is what it sounds like. They enter the war room. Blank: There is something I’ve been wanting to tell you. Pip: What is it? Blank: King Fastitoid is still alive. Right after the explosion in his castle, he ran away. He used the smoke as a cover. Xavier: But we saw his corpse. Blank: We have been deceived. Deception is Fastitoid's greatest skill. He sold out an entire civilization for an empty promise of mercy! Now we are stranded here on Chalybeas... under constant attack from Aerophibians, but Fastitoid has failed. We have yet to be defeated. He has opened the door to the Aerophibian invasion. Xavier: Only you and Ben Tennyson stand in his way now. Blank: But it is not enough to withstand the full force of the Aerophibians armada. We must find a way to create alliances with other solar systems now, otherwise all will fall to them. Pip: Well, why didn’t tell anyone before? Blank: I knew that if I told you back then, people would find out. By the way, I have another announcement to make: I am going to abdicate as the King of Chalybeas. Scene changes: Blank is standing at a podium with Xavier and Pip next to him. Blank: Greetings Citizens of Chalybeas (or what’s left of them). It was recently discovered Lord Fastitoid is an Aerophibian agent. He has abandoned this planet. Now, I am going to announce my abdication as King of Chalybeas. We are in need of a new leader. There is one who has returned to this planet to light our darkest hour! I would like to nominate Admiral Xavier Lightspeed for the throne. Audience: *Applause* Yay! It's a new era! Audience: *Applause* Xavier will save us! Audience: *Applause* Fastitoid is finally gone! Blank: From this moment on, Admiral Lightspeed will be known as a King Lightspeed! And now, Xavier, please take the stand! Xavier: Thank you, Citizens! I will do my best to rebuild this planet and lead us to victory against the Aerphibians! However, the road ahead is very tough. We will need allies to defeat them. A new Galactic Federation will need to be formed! We will need the help of all of you to explore the universe and forge new alliances! Only together do we stand a chance! I know in my heart that we can succeed! I promise, as your new king, that I will never give up as long as we are threatened by any forces! Also, I would like to thank Blank for his indispensable role in battling the Aerophibians! Blank is a true hero of this planet! Audience: *Applause* Yay! My hero! Audience: *Applause* We are saved! Audience: *Applause* Blank is awesome! Later, in a broken Elevator... Blank: This elevator is usually quite reliable...Yeah. This is the first time I've heard of it breaking down. Pip: Well I still hate elevators... Xavier: I guess this is as good a time as any to discuss the events that led up to today. Blank, would you mind? Blank: I guess I don't mind... There's not much to it I guess. We were living peacefully and suddenly these Aerophibians come out of nowhere. We did nothing to provoke them. We even tried to peacefully give it what they wanted but they didn't want peace.Their armada began destroying everything in sight. And I don't really want to go into detail right now... Pip: What is this garbage!? What have we ever done to them!? Xavier: As of now we have no idea why he chose your planet. Their thought process is scattered and they're impossible to predict. Blank cringes at the sound of an explosion. Blank: What was that?! Xavier: Impossible! The Aerophibians have discovered the fortress! Blank: I'll drive them off our planet this time. Once and for all! Pip: Don't do it, Blank. We should fall back. Blank: I have to. I'm sorry. I can't run away if it means ending this. Pip: You better not die. You hear me! Blank: No, I'm gonna win. Blank transforms into Dragonman. The scene cuts to show Dragonman flying over land. The Aerophibian Raptors fire a devastating energy blast at Dragonman. Just as he is about to be hit, Dragonman thrusts his palms outward to create a wall of fire that slices the blast. The Raptors fall back. Dragonman goes after them, continually firing blasts at them. Dragonman: Come on out, Hypersonic! Fight me! Hypersonic (voice): As you wish. The Raptors retreat. Hypersonic dashes at a supersonic speed and tackles Dragonman. Dragonman was shaken, but he apparently did not take much damage from the hit. Dragonman switches Tangler and clutches onto Hypersonic and releases a powerful electrical shock. Hypersonic flies at superspeed in a circular pattern, creating a tornado and slamming Tangler to the ground. Tangler switches Bugbites. Bugbites: Oh Yeah! New alien! Bugbites unleashes a straightforward wind attack at Hypersonic. He then releases a slicing air current at him. He dashes towards a dazed Hypersonic and electrocutes him with his stinger. Hypersonic's eyes glow. He spins around Bugbites at superspeed and unleashes a barrage of neuroshock blasts. Bugbites crashes in a lake and Hypersonic dives after him. Bugbites switches Milkshake. Milkshakes drinks all the water in the lake causing Hypersonic to crash into the ground. Milkshake switches Metaloo. Metaloo coats Hypersonic with iron. Metaloo looks around to see the Aerophibian fleet defeated. Metaloo: Who took 'em out? Ben as Atomix: We did. Metaloo: You escaped? But how? Atomix: Long story. Gwen: We busted him out. Atomix: Cousin, you are making me look bad. Atomix and Metaloo revert. Blank: So what do we do with him? *looks at Hypersonic* Xavier throws a Null Void Grenade at Hypersonic. Xavier: And that takes care of him. Pip: Have you restored Planet Earth yet? Ben: Not yet. I'm gonna have a hard time convincing Serena and Bellicus to do that. Blank: Right now, we have to end the war going on with other planets too. Ben: Aw man! The End! Characters *Blank *Pip *Xavier *Blank's Advisor *Citrakayah Citizens *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Dr. Dorian (mentionned) Villains *Aerophibian Raptors *Aerophibian Troops *Lord Hypersonic VII Aliens Used By Blank *Moonwalk *Dragonman *Tangler *Bugbites (first appearance) *Milkshake *Metaloo By Ben *Atomix (first BATO appearance)